


The Halloween Bash

by Mystical_Flames



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Against the Current, Alternate Universe - High School, Confusion, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Bash!!!, M/M, Singing, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Flames/pseuds/Mystical_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo has to sing for the Halloween Bash. His and his band 'Chasing Ghosts' have to prepare and be ready in 3 days. But what happens when feelings start to develop for special someone. Will he fail or will he succeed? <br/>Will he and Percy become something more than friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halloween Bash

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! THIS IS MY FIRST ALTERNATE UNIVERSE HIGH SCHOOL FIC!

“Nico are you scared?” asks Layla who is wearing a skull cap backwards, black skull top, back jeans and red converses. She has white stud earrings on and 2 ringed ones at the top of her right ear. “Yeah, singing in front of that many people, it’s crazy” I say looking up at her.

“Well we have about 3 days until the Halloween bash. We have to practise otherwise we could mess up, not that we will” she says. She sits down next to me and sighs.

 

“Look, I am feeling exactly how you are but if we succeed imagine what could happen. We could become actual singers! I heard a record label is coming and if we sing top notch, I guarantee you we WILL get signed” she says.

“Yeah maybe” I say staring at the wall.

“Alright come on, we have got to get to class we are like 10 minutes late”

 

I open the door and walk out the music classroom. The hallways look absolutely deserted. I never knew school could be so peaceful. My shoes click against the marble floor. The rain pounds against the windows. Thunder claps. “What great weather” I say chuckling.

“Yeah” says Layla. “So how is Percy?”

“You have to bring that ass up” I say.

“Well what do you think of him?” asks Layla.

“Um, well, he shouldn’t be doing what he does to the students but maybe he has a soft side” I say,

 

“Imagine Percy being all kind and sweet” says Layla laughing.

“Yeah” I say chuckling. We arrive at the class. We open the class door.

“You are late!” snaps the teacher. “Sit down!”

“Alright, flipping ‘ell” I say. I sit down next to Dean. Sean, Bryce, Kara, and Emily all stare at us. I take look at Percy’s table to see Percy staring right back at me with his sea green dreamy eyes. He smiles at me but I look away.

 

The bell rings so I run out the classroom. I lean against the wall and take deep breaths. Why did I think his eyes were dreamy? Am I starting to like him? Percy comes out of nowhere into my face. “Holy shit!” I shout.

“I was wondering if you could help me with one of the questions” says Percy.

“Ok what do you need help with?” I ask.

“Well over here” he replies pointing at a paragraph from the book.

 

I leave the common room laughing with Percy. “That was fun” I say.

“Yeah!” he says.

“I gotta go so see ya later” I say. He nods. I walk away. Wow that was actually fun. I make my way to the music room. I get there and open the door. The others are sitting there with coke in their hands. They pass me a can and I sit down. “We need a band name” I say.

“The Flames?” asks Bryce.

“That’s good” says Dean.

“What about Ashes?” asks Sean.

 “I got it! Chasing Ghosts!” I say. The others look at me and they all nod.  Maybe performing will be a good idea.

 

“Alright let’s practise our cover!” I say.

“We are singing Chasing Ghosts by Against the Current” says Layla.

“That’s where you got the name” says Emily. Sean take his place at the drums with the drum sticks ready in his hands. I, Dean and Layla get our guitars. Kara gets the Bass.

 

“Well we’ll see you later” says Emily and Bryce.

“Stay and see what you think” I say.

_“_ _We used to have a light_  
Now it's too dark to shine  
Now we're just passing by  
Two shipwrecks in the night  
  
Remember when we met, yeah, I know I was mean  
Stones shirt, black boots and black jeans  
And you were such a mess  
I thought it was sweet  
But that night still haunts my dreams” I sing.

_“_ _I won't keep chasing ghosts_  
I need somebody I can hold  
Gave you my heart and soul  
Thought I was chasing love  
I was only chasing a ghost  
  
TV light, two bodies intertwined  
I guess we tempted fate always so far away  
  
Remember when we met, yeah, I know I was mean  
Stones shirt, black boots and black jeans  
And you were such a mess  
I thought it was sweet  
But that night still haunts my dreams” we all sing.

_“_ _I won't keep chasing ghosts_  
I need somebody I can hold  
Gave you my heart and soul  
Thought I was chasing love  
I was only chasing a ghost” we sing.

 

“ _Remember when you left, yeah, I thought I was mean_  
Stones shirt, black boots and everything  
I let you fool me twice, shame on me  
But that night still haunts my dreams” sings Layla.

                                                      

_“I won't keep chasing ghosts_  
I need somebody I can hold  
Gave you my heart and soul  
Thought I was chasing love  
I was only chasing a gho _st”_ _we all sing._

“That was amazing!" shout Emily and Bryce.

“Yeah” I say. “Can’t wait for that Halloween Bash”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it! Chapter 2 will be up soon. But what is the sudden feeling of love, Nico? Well I know. So yeah! Anyways update should be soon. SCHOOL TOMORROW! NOOOOOO! Have a nice day on the 6th. Have a good sleep for now. Um, bye!


End file.
